Black Swan
by GemmaXoxo
Summary: This is a one shot of Emma and Cora experiencing different things for the first time. My first attempt at a one shot so I hope you enjoy it


Black Swan

Cora approached her slowly, the silk gown slipping effortlessly off her shoulders and onto the floor, her hands sliding around Emma's waist causing her stomach to tense slightly in anticipation for her touch. She moved her head in and she could see the older woman's mouth nearly meet her own lips.

As Cora leaned in closer Emma woke up with a start her body lunging forward in a cold sweat. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. This wasn't the first time that this had happened and she was certainly sure it wasn't going to be the last. They had been becoming increasingly frequent and Emma knew it had to mean something. She made her way to the bathroom and stared deep at herself in the reflection; she stood for a moment and contemplated her thoughts. How could she be thinking about the mother of the woman she despised in that way? She filled the sink cupping her hands together letting the water lap against her heated cheeks; it was cool and refreshing and helped to clear the mess rushing through her head.

Emma felt a surge of relief rush over her as all her thoughts were just a dream and weren't true. But deep inside of her she couldn't help but feel curious about her sexuality, she hadn't been having thoughts about anyone but women; Cora in particular. She gripped both sides of the sink and stared down the water rippling where her hands had just been, she moved away from the sink and grabbed a towel drying her face and hands before returning to her bed.

As she lay in bed, the mess of thoughts came rushing back and just did nothing but confuse her even more, she couldn't clear the thought of Cora from her mind and the growing curiosity of what it would be like to experience another woman's touch.

Emma walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom; she wrapped the towel around her body and began drying her wet blonde hair. Sitting down onto the bed she noticed her phone was flashing and picked it up from the oak bedside table. She had an email.

Searching through the emails she almost exited the emails but noticed one she hadn't seen before. It was from Cora; something that was ironic as much as it was surprising. The message read; Hello Emma, I'm sorry to be disrupting your morning but I need to talk to you about Regina and you two fighting over Henry this needs to be resolved once and for all, I hope you can see me in granny's diner later.

Emma paused for a moment reading the message and it took her a while to realise what Cora meant and she realised she was right. Emma replied back saying; Hello Cora, I guess your right, we both need to have equal access to Henry rather than keep fighting over him, it's not fair to keep messing him about I can meet you around 7 this evening to discuss some kind of agreement.

Emma smiled to herself slightly knowing that things would finally be sorted and Henry would be much happier as well. Seeing as it was quite some time until she had to meet Cora Emma decided to make her way downstairs and lounged on the sofa for an afternoon nap. After a few hours Emma awoke slightly hazy from the sleep.

Slowly glancing over at the clock that sat above the TV she realised she only had 30 minutes until the meeting with Cora. In order to not be late, Emma quickly jumped into her black boots speedily zipping them up being careful not to catch her skin followed by her red jacket. Emma grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her. As she expected there was a warm breeze which filled the air and the sunset was slowly dimming through the clouds. Emma took a deep breath in order to relax herself and made her way to the car, luckily the car started first time which was unusual. Seeing as granny's dinner wasn't that far Emma got there in good time.

As she peered into the window she saw Cora sitting in the corner table checking her watch and fixing her hair. Emma briskly made her way through the glass door greeting her friends. Cora managed to spot Emma straight away and ushered her over to the table. "Hello Emma, how are you today?"

"I'm good thank you Cora," Emma looked at her and smiled, it was slightly strange having a conversation with someone who she didn't really get on that well with. Cora smiled awkwardly small talk wasn't exactly her strongest subject. "You wanted to discuss Henry?" Emma said politely, desperately trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yes I think we need to think of a solution so both you and Regina can see Henry on a regular basis." She was very serious, clearly she had noticed the tension between her and her daughter and also knew it wasn't great for Henry either."We could have Henry staying at mine during the week and Regina could have him for weekends?" Emma suggested, she thought that was a suitable arrangement and hoped that Cora would agree. "Yes Emma I think that sounds like a fair idea, I will talk to Regina about it."

To pass some of the time, Emma decided to order a strawberry milkshake and Cora opted for a chocolate milkshake, both sat in a less awkward silence just happy being in each other companies and enjoyed their drinks.

Just before Cora left to go home Emma gently grabbed her arm causing her to turn around.

"Do you fancy going to the Rabbit Hole tomorrow for a few drinks?" She looked nervous and was thinking of what to say knowing Cora was bound to say no. "Yes Emma I would like that very much, what time should we say?" She looked at her awaiting an answer.

"How about 8:30 I will meet you there." She smiled at the older woman.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Cora stood up smiled and left the diner.

Seeing as the light was dimming and the sky was becoming increasingly darker Emma rushed over to her car and quickly hopped in. The blonde was strangely looking forward to tomorrow. The journey home was short and she couldn't wait to curl up in bed. As she approached the house she locked the car door and made her way into the apartment.

She slammed the front door behind her she ran upstairs. She pulled off her heavy leather boots and placed them next to her bedside cabinet. Followed by her clothing, she jumped into a pair of fluffy pyjamas and slumped into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she felt her eyes becoming increasingly heavy and she relaxed into a deep slumber.

The following morning Emma slowly opened her eyes as the brightness of the sunlight poured through the crease of the curtains. She stretched across the bed her toes hanging off the edge slightly. Checking the alarm clock Emma noticed it was only 9 am so she stayed in bed for a few more moments.

The smell of a fry up wafted throughout the house into Emma's bedroom. The smell made her stomach growl in hunger, she rose from her bed and sleepily made her way down the hallway. As she approached the kitchen Mary Margaret smiled at Emma and put a pot of coffee on. Grabbing her favourite mug from the cupboard she poured the steaming hot coffee into the mug and added a spoon full of sugar.

She nursed the coffee between her hands the intense smell enticing her senses. Mary Margaret placed the plates on the side and served up the breakfast, passing it across the table to Emma. She readily tucked in to the breakfast. After finishing she rushed upstairs to get changed ready for work. Changing into her green trousers and black top she quickly doused some perfume onto herself. Emma pinned her badge to her trousers. She put her watch on and said her good byes to Mary Margaret. Making her way to work Emma cranked up the radio as her favourite song was on. She started singing along amusing herself before her day of work started. Pulling up in the car park she checked herself in the mirror and reapplied her lipstick. As she entered the office there was a big pile of paperwork that had mounted up from the other day.

She placed herself in the chair making herself comfortable. She began rifling through the paperwork trying to decide where to start. A few boring reports later and she decided to check her emails. A email from Cora appeared in her mailbox. Emma was intrigued to see what the message had said. Good afternoon Emma, I was just emailing to see how you are getting on at work? And how is Henry doing? I'm looking forward to later it will be nice to let my hair down for once and it would be nice to get to know you more as your a big part of Henry's life. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon and I will see you later.

Emma smiled widely making sure no one was around to ask what she was smiling at she replied with; Afternoon Cora, work is going alright I just have a mound of paperwork to get through, Henry is doing really well his school work is great and he's looking forward to seeing Regina at the weekend, I have to say I'm looking forward to tonight as well I need a good night out to get away from work, I will see you later :)

After getting through her mound of paperwork Emma realised it was getting late and knew enough was enough. She packed up her things at the office and and made her way home to get ready for later.

She slowly walked upstairs and turned the tap of the shower on ready to jump in. As she stepped in the hot droplets of water made her body tingle slightly. She grabbed the shampoo and massaged it through the strands of her hair, the smell of strawberries filled the shower room.

She reached her arm out and reached for the shower gel. She let the cool liquid drip all over her body. The sweet smelling aromas relaxing her. After about 30 minutes of relaxing Emma wiped her face from soap and stepped out of the steamy shower. A soft fluffy towel wrapped around her body, a sudden rush of cold air hit her as she left the bathroom.

Emma quickly rubbed herself dry and picked out a bra and matching underwear from her extensive collection that accumulated in her drawer. She rummaged through her wardrobe trying to decide on an outfit to wear. She opted for a little pink dress with diamanté detail. Accompanied by a pair of pink silhouettes. Whereas Cora chose a three quarter length black dress with lace detail around the trim. With a pair of black open toe shoes.

Both women clutched their bags and made their way out of the house ready for a good night out. Seeing as the evening was warm still and the light was still visible Emma decided to walk to the Rabbit hole. She took a slow walk taking in the beauty of the stars in the night sky. She could feel her stomach churning slightly the nerves building up about the evening. As she got to the bar she took a big gulp of fresh hair and made her way through the double doors. In the distance she could see Cora sitting at the bar patiently waiting for her arrival.

Cora ordered herself a glass of red wine. As she looked towards the other side of the bar she spotted Emma. The blonde made her way over."Evening Emma, Your looking lovely tonight." She looked her up and down and then smiled. The blonde blushed slightly but appreciated the compliment. She couldn't help but notice how breathtaking Cora looked her make up was subtle and her hair was fixed Into place perfectly."Can I buy you a drink?" Cora kindly asked Emma."Yes please a cosmopolitan would be great." She looked at Cora's smiling face and offered a smile of gratitude. The bartender slid the drink towards Emma, she wrapped her fingers around the glass and took a large sip. she looked directly at Cora and was going to say this next part slowly knowing she'd some how screw it up.

"C-Cora I need to tell you something," the alcohol burned in her veins and she felt the nauseous nervous feeling building in her chest. Cora looked at her awaiting an answer her face contorted in confusion.

"Ithinkimightbealesbian" the words tumbled out of her mouth quicker than she could have attempted to stop them she looked down at her cosmopolitan, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. She wished the ground would swallow her up, she quickly downed the rest of her drink and ordered a double scotch.

Cora looked up her lips slightly parted in shock at the revelation, she began running her finger around the rim of her mojito thinking of what to say. Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts Cora placed her hand on Emma's arm her thumb gently stroking it in reassurance.

She looked directly into Emma's eyes and said "it's okay Emma there's no need to be ashamed, I felt exactly the same at your age but I knew what was true in my heart and you just need to figure that out." She looked at her and smiled trying to reassure a very nervous Emma.

Emma smiled warmly at Cora. "Sorry I have to go, can we speak later? I will see you soon." She quickly got up and downed the entire cosmopolitan. Cora watched her leave now even more confused and unsure of what to think.

Stumbling home, she felt dizzy she hadn't even drunken that much the conversation kept running through her head making her feel sick. After a long time walking she eventually managed to find the apartment.

Forcing the key into the door Emma pushed her way in and sloped off to bed. Mary Margaret looked slightly puzzled as to what had happened but thought twice about questioning her.

Climbing into bed Emma could feel her head pounding from the alcohol and the thoughts of what she had said running through her mind. She knew the best thing to do was to email Cora before she went to sleep at least so she knew what was going on; I'm so sorry I left the bar so suddenly, I just think I made a fool out of myself and should of kept my mouth shut, hopefully we can talk more tomorrow morning after a good nights sleep.

After a few minutes Emma heard a loud ping come from her phone and realised that Cora had replied; you don't need to apologise Emma I understand how you feel, it can be a confusing time but I'm always here if you need to talk, and goodnight Emma sleep well.

just before sleep took over she felt a sense of security and how great it was knowing someone was there to support her.

Waking up the next morning Emma still felt a bit rough from the night before so decided to have the weekend off and enjoy some time to herself while Henry was at Regina's

Slowly rolling over to the other side of the bed she grabbed her phone and made her way through the emails. A bright smile formed when she realised a email from Cora had appeared. Opening it up it read

"Good morning Emma, I had a good time last night even though you left early but I have an idea on how you could overcome your confusion and curiosity. Hopefully we can talk when your not to busy and hope your feeling better then I look."

Emma was slightly intrigued by what Coras suggestion could be she replied back with

" Morning Cora, I'm not sure what you mean by a suggestion but I could come round to yours later, my head isn't too good at the moment and I'm sure you look fine"

Emma crawled out of bed and reluctantly made her way to the bathroom rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. Looking In the mirror the blonde realised how rough she looked due to the events of last night.

Washing her face and tying her hair back, Emma was pondering what Cora had said and was interested to find out what she meant. After a few moments she made her way back into the bedroom to get changed out of her pyjamas. Searching through the Chester drawer Emma grabbed a pair of pink laced knickers and a bra to match. Followed by a pair of skinny jeans and a red vest top and her leather jacket.

Seeing as it was the afternoon Emma decided to take a leisurely stroll through the town to help clear her head and make the most of the nice weather. As she expected there was a warm breeze in the air and the sun was slowly peeping through the clouds.

As she made her way down the street the one person she wasn't expecting to see so early was Cora.

Cora clocked Emma as she was walking along and made her way across the street to greet her.

"Afternoon Emma, you're looking well today".

Emma smiled trying to disguise how happy she was to see Cora again.

"Hello Cora, its nice to see you again".

"I was just wondering if you would like to come over mine for a coffee"?

"Yes I would like that very much."

Both women made their way to the house admiring the landscape. As they walked a long a silence was present. They were both contented to be in each others company. As they made their way to Coras house Emma could feel a churning in her stomach as her nerves increased. The older woman unlocked the door and made her way into the kitchen to make a drink while the blonde made herself at home on the sofa.

Emma scanned her eyes around her house admiring all the little bits and pieces she kept and the tasteful paintings she had hanging on her wall. After a few minutes Cora came in with two steaming mugs of coffee.

Cora passed the drink over to Emma and she gladly accepted it. The older woman placed herself close to Emma on the sofa. Emma smiled at Cora trying to think of what to say.

"You have a lovely home Cora", Emma said politely.

Cora looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled contently.

Both women took a large sip from their coffee and placed their mugs on the coffee table.

Cora scooted up closer to Emma placing her hand on the blondes thigh in order to reassure her and make her feel more comfortable in her company.

Emma leaned in and pressed her lips against the older woman's passionately, the blonde pulled away hesitantly.

The look of surprise spread across Coras face.

"I'm so sorry Cora I didn't mean to do that", her cheeks flushed a dark red from the embarrassment.

Cora smiled devilishly, cupping Emmas face in her hands she gently kissed her warm cheeks, spreading kisses down her neck causing the blonde to shudder slightly. Emma could feel a intense desire building inside her even though this was her first time with a woman.

Emma gladly received the kisses and her lips met Coras one hand on her leg and the other caressing her perfectly smooth skin.

Cora slowly ran her tongue across Emma's smooth soft lips, she moaned quietly her eyes closing, biting her lip in anticipation. Cora brushed the blonde's hair out of the way and sent kisses down her neck nibbling and sucking on it to leave her mark. Emma gripped onto the bottom of the sofa her nails digging into the coarse fabric; she could feel her whole body tensing in excitement. The older woman trailed kisses along Emma's protruding collar bones and above her breasts. The younger woman's hands nestled through Cora's darkened hair pulling at it slightly while biting on her ear lobe, Cora moaned intently. Emma slid her hands around Cora's hips allowing her top to effortlessly slide of her sleek body. She admired her perfectly large breasts pressing her lips into her chest, savouring the sweet scent that lingered on her skin. Emma's tongue slid across the edge of Cora's bra teasing her with every stroke. Wrapping the older woman's legs around her waist Emma picked her up and carried her upstairs, lavishing kisses all over her making the dark haired woman giggle like a naughty school girl. Loosening her grip Emma sat Cora on the bed their legs inside of each other and her hands sat on her waist. Cora rolled the blondes t shirt off appreciating her curvy body. She slowly undid her bra pulling it off her petite shoulders. Emma rubbed her hands over Cora's stomach unhooking her bra letting it fall of the bed onto the floor. Both women sat in amazement at the beauty of each others bodies. Cora made her way down Emma's body tantalising her all over. Running her tongue over the blondes perked nipples she felt them harden, becoming more aroused.

The older woman sucking and teasing Emma's nipple, making her moan insatiably. Laying her down Emma leaned in closer to Cora unbuttoning her trousers slowly trailing the fabric down her legs.

Cora could feel a intense heat in her thigh area making her panties slightly wet. Emma threw the trousers on the floor, gripping the laced black panties with her teeth the blonde eagerly pulled them off Cora fully exposing her beautiful body.

Emma's tongue sketched over Coras clit, two fingers penetrating into her sex, making her moan for more. Her hips jolted forward, Cora placed her hand on the top of Emma's hand not wanting the explosive pleasure to stop. Her fingers deepened into her warmed sex, her thumb rubbing over her stiffened clit, Cora had never felt so alive her toes curling up in pure pleasure, Hightening to her climax Cora screamed Emma's name as loud as she could.

She collapsed to the bed, her heart racing and her sex pulsating from pure pleasure. The older woman paused momentarily for breath. Leaning over the bed side cabinet Cora rifled through the drawer and found her favourite sex toy, the black bullet the perfect thing to use on Emma.

A devious smile spread across Coras face as she leaned in closer to Emma. The dark haired woman pulled the blonde further down the bed and positioned herself just below her sex. Putting it on its highest setting Cora slowly teased the bullet across Emma's clit. The older woman interlocked herself with the blonde their hips grinding together slightly.

Emma could feel the warmth of Coras body against her own. Cora sucked on Emma's perk nipples biting on them slightly harder, Emma's moan getting increasingly louder. Her long slender fingers entered Emma's warm sex she could feel how wet it was, gently pushing in and out Emma could feel a fuzzy feeling in her stomach and her sex was pulsating in pure pleasure.

The older woman grabbed the bullet again and held it on Emma's sex she could feel the vibrations coursing through her sex, her hips making circular motions as the pressure increased. Cora slid her way down the bed her hands placed on Emma's thighs her tongue effortlessly slid into her sex, the tip of her tongue massaging and sucking her clit, the blonde could feel her whole body tensing.

Cora placed her thumb over Emma's clit rubbing it quicker and with more pressure, Emma couldn't help but moan Coras name her hips jolted forward as she felt herself reach her climax, the blonde let out a louder moan and collapsed over Cora breathing heavily and smiling. Cora brushed Emma's hair out of the way and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Wrapping her arms around her waist both women laid together in utter bliss. That was the moment that Emma realised who she truly was.


End file.
